Boundless Love
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Jared imprints on Bella before her birthday. When the Cullen's left she welcomed it. They never knew she had kept a secret from them. Now Boundless Love blossoms between Jared and Bella. Join Bella, Jared and the pack as their Boundless Love grows with the pack and becomes stronger.


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Dedicated to the Victims of MH17**

* * *

**Introduction**

Jared imprints on Bella before her birthday. When the Cullen's left she welcomed it. They never knew she had kept a secret from them. Now Boundless Love blossoms between Jared and Bella. Join Bella, Jared and the pack as their Boundless Love grows and becomes stronger.

(Cullen's will be in this story)

* * *

**Author's Note: Sarah Black is not dead in this story. She had more kids other than Rebecca, Rachael and Jacob.**

* * *

**Prologue **

Bella had kept a secret that she was Paul, Aiden, Fred, Luken, Eric, Ericka, Daniel Lahote's sister. Charlie was a friend of the family that she had been staying with. He was related to the Ateara line thanks to his Great Grandmother Molly Swan I.

Thomas Lahote was her father that slept once with her mother Renee who was of the Clearwater line. Renee thought Bella was Charlie's child and when she turned 16 sent her to Charlie. Who already had a daughter and son named George and Molly II.

Thomas Lahote had cheated on his wife Ainslee and left his 8 well 9 children when his wife found out about him sleeping around.

Bella wanted a DNA test because she had meet Paul and they looked alike. She had the same eyes as Paul. The DNA test can back positive she was Paul's 3 year younger sister and sister to Aiden, Fred, Luken, Eric, Ericka, and Daniel. And Moses, Peter, Mark, Elliott, Charlotte, Leah, Seth, Bethany, Eliza Clearwater were her cousins.

Bella had a choice at what school to go too and she chose Forks High not to cause a scandal at La Push High. When the Cullen's came she knew what they were. Thanks to Billy Black, Old Quil, Harry Clearwater and Joshua Uley telling her the stories because she was part of them.

Edward basically forced a relationship. Even when Bella's heart belonged to Jared who had imprinted on her. Edward forced her to spend so much time with the Cullen's that she started to get traits of a wolf.

When Edward left she transformed into a sandy and white wolf. She imprinted at Jared. The pull was very strong to each other. They could exchange feels for each other over distance and know where the other was over distance. There seemed to be no limit to it

The Elders said in the journals of their ancestors there was a bond called Boundless Love. That had no limit.

The pack was big by the time Bella reached her 19th birthday a total of 50 wolves because girls could phase too were in the pack what made them strong was the Boundless Love they had for each other.

Jared had proposed to Bella on her 19th birthday with the approval off everyone. Life was great but could that change?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)**

* * *

**Wolves in order of phasing**

1. Sam Uley (27) Alpha: Uley Line

2. Aiden Lahote (27) Beta: Lahote/Uley Line

3. Moses Clearwater II (27): Clearwater Line

4. Peter Clearwater (25): Clearwater Line

5. Aiden Lahote (25): Lahote/Uley Line

6. Fred Lahote (24): Lahote/Uley Line

7. William Black III (22): Black Line

8. Daniel Lahote (22): Lahote/Uley Line

9. Paul Lahote (20): Lahote/Uley Line

10. Jared Cameron (19): Black/Cameron Line

11. Isabella Lahote (Swan) (19) Lahote/Uley/Clearwater Line

12. Edmund Ateara (19): Ateara Line

13. Luken Lahote (18): Lahote/Uley Line

14. Sarah Black II (21): Black Line

15. Derrick Cameron (18): Cameron/Black Line

16. Nala Cameron (18): Cameron/Black Line

17. Samantha Uley (23): Uley Line

18. Caleb Uley (20): Uley Line

19. Leah Clearwater (19): Clearwater/Uley Line

20. Kevin Littlesea (18): Black/Clearwater Line

21. Rachael Black (20): Black Line

22. Rebecca Black (20): Black Line

23. Joy Ateara (17): Ateara Line

24. Charlotte Clearwater (23): Clearwater/Uley Line

25. Douglas Uley (20): Uley Line

26. Jaye Smith (19): Black Line

27. Bethany Clearwater (18): Clearwater/Uley Line

28. Elliott Clearwater (17): Clearwater/Uley Line

29. Eric Lahote (16): Lahote/Uley Line

30. Robert Cameron (16): Cameron/Black Line

31. Thomas Smith (16): Black Line

32. Mirabelle Uley (19): Lahote/Uley Line

33. Doris Ateara (18): Ateara Line

34. Lucy Ateara (17): Ateara Line

35. Ericka Lahote (16): Lahote Uley Line

36. Mark Clearwater (16): Clearwater/Uley Line

37. Ellen Uley (16): Uley/Lahote Line

38. Quil Ateara (16): Ateara Line

39. Embry Call (16): Black/Cameron Line

40. Jacob Black (16): Black Line

41. Seth Clearwater (15): Clearwater/Uley Line

42. Eliza Clearwater (14): Clearwater/Uley Line

43. Lucas Uley (14): Uley/Lahote Line

44. Nathen Black (14): Black Line

45. Riley Uley (15): Uley/Lahote Line

46. Debbie Cameron (14): Cameron/Black Line

47. Brady Fuller (13): Clearwater/Ateara Line

48. Collin Littlesea (13): Black Line

39. Rita Littlesea (13): Black Line

50. David Black (13): Black Line


End file.
